eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Kenneth Medrano
Kenneth Earl Gesulga Medrano, known simply as Kenneth Medrano, is a Filipino television host, dancer, model, and actor. He is a member of Eat Bulaga!'s all-male resident dance group That's My Bae. ''He has been a Dabarkads since 2015. The Cebu-native first came into public eye when he posted a Dubsmash video of him shirtless while lip-synching to the 2014 song "Twerk It Like Miley". With this Internet fame, he was dubbed as the country's "Dubsmash King". After receiving a call from ''Eat Bulaga! ''to audition for its new contest, Kenneth accepted. Kenneth joined ''That's My Bae: "Twerk It" Dance Contest ''as a daily round contestant on 11 July 2015. After sailing through the elimination rounds, he was declared as the grand winner of the competition. The seven grand finalists continued to regularly appear and perform together on ''Eat Bulaga!, appearing on segments such as ATM with the Baes ''and Hotline Bae. During their time as resident dancers on ''Eat Bulaga!, the seven grand finalists gradually became an official dance group which became known as That's My Bae. Kenneth was 24 years old at the time he joined the noontime show. A proud Cebuano from the city slums, Kenneth persevered and never stopped dreaming. Seldom do aspirants from other parts of the country actually get an opportunity to receive a ticket to showbiz. But fate handed it to him via the country's longest-running noontime show. Early life Kenneth Earl Gesulga Medrano was born and raised in Cebu City, Philippines to Jesus Glend Medrano and Anna Nimfa Gesulga. His mother is a government employee while his father is a retired navy and a teacher. He is the third child of four brothers, namely Adriane Glen, Jerrick Karl and Leuvick Jann. He finished his elementary education at Colegio de la Immaculada Concepcion. Kenneth then completed his secondary education at the University of Southern Philippines Foundation in Lahug, Cebu City. At the same university, he took up a Bachelor of Science degree in Hotel and Restaurant Management but dropped out after his third year to pursue a career in the showbiz industry. In a 2017 interview with Yes! Magazine, Kenneth was not ashamed to admit that he spent his childhood living in the slums. "Tumira kami sa squatter area", says Kenneth. "Ako naman po 'yung normal na bata na naglalaro do'n sa kalsada. Parang lahat na yata ng larong pambata, nagawa ko na po". Prior to Eat Bulaga! Humble bae-ginnings Growing up, Kenneth dreamed of becoming an artista. He joined contests and male pageants and took on hosting stints for events and local shows. In 2009, Kenneth tried to audition for the season 5 of reality talent search StarStruck on GMA Network, but unfortunately didn't make the cut. He joined as a member of the Viva boy band XLR8. When the group was disbanded in 2012, he went back to his native Cebu City . Kenneth became a local talent of GMA-7 Cebu, appearing in a locally-produced variety program called Oi! Show Nato Ni!. At the same time, he became a professional model for VAMP, a Cebu-based talent model agency. He also modeled for various local clothing lines in Cebu City. the 2014 song "Twerk It Like Miley". His video became viral on social media and, as a result, began a viral trend of good-looking men doing the same concept. Although he initially did not make the cut, Kenneth got called back in to audition for a new segment, “That’s My Bae: Twerk It” dance contest and eventually was chosen “Ultimate Bae Grand Winner.” Read more: http://cebudailynews.inquirer.net/129605/kenneth-earl-medrano-hes-bae#ixzz5NyRtRoB8 Follow us: @inquirerdotnet on Twitter | inquirerdotnet on Facebook Thats My Bae Angelo Nabor; 115,000 followers on Facebook, 800,000 views Category:That's My Bae Category:Dabarkads